EXILE PRIDE ~Konna Sekai wo Aisuru Tame~
"EXILE PRIDE ~Konna Sekai wo Aisuru Tame~" (EXILE PRIDE ~こんな世界を愛するため~; EXILE PRIDE ~So Much Love to this World) is the forty-first single released by EXILE. It was released in April 3, 2013 in three editions: CD+DVD, CD Only and One Coin CD. The One Coin CD edition was only sold at [http://shop.mu-mo.net/ mu-mo online store], at LDH Mobile store and at EX FAMILY official CD/DVD shop fanclub. The song was used as the theme song for their 2013 EXILE PRIDE concert tour. Editions * CD+DVD (RZCD-59349/B, ¥1,575) * CD Only (RZCD-59350, ¥840) * One Coin CD (RZC1-59351, ¥500) Tracklist CD+DVD ; CD # EXILE PRIDE ~Konna Sekai wo Aisuru Tame~ # EXILE PRIDE ~Konna Sekai wo Aisuru Tame~ (Instrumental) ; DVD * EXILE PRIDE ~Konna Sekai wo Aisuru Tame~ (Document Version) (Video Clip) CD Only # EXILE PRIDE ~Konna Sekai wo Aisuru Tame~ # EXILE PRIDE ~Konna Sekai wo Aisuru Tame~ (Instrumental) One Coin CD # EXILE PRIDE ~Konna Sekai wo Aisuru Tame~ Special Edition The single was re-released in a new Special Edition in October 23, 2013 in a CD+DVD format. This edition includes the official music video and the music video of the instrumental song "PERFORMER'S PRIDE", with the songs being on the CD. A MUSIC CARD edition of the song was released in November 5, 2013 in 14 editions, one per member. This edition was only sold at the EXILE LIVE TOUR 2013 "EXILE PRIDE" tour venue, at [http://shop.mu-mo.net/ mu-mo online store], at LDH Mobile store and at EX FAMILY official CD/DVD shop fanclub. This edition is the final single of member HIRO before his retirement as a performer of the group. Editions * CD+DVD (RZCD-59471/B, ¥1,890) ** First press comes with in a special package and a 20-page booklet. * MUSIC CARD (AQZ1-76000~13, ¥500) Tracklist CD+DVD ; CD # EXILE PRIDE ~Konna Sekai wo Aisuru Tame~ # PERFORMER'S PRIDE # EXILE PRIDE ~Konna Sekai wo Aisuru Tame~ (Instrumental) ; DVD # EXILE PRIDE ~Konna Sekai wo Aisuru Tame~ (Video Clip) # PERFORMER'S PRIDE (Video Clip) MUSIC CARDS # EXILE PRIDE ~Konna Sekai wo Aisuru Tame~ Featured Members promoting the single]] promoting the Special Edition of the single]] * HIRO (last single as performer) * MATSU * ÜSA * MAKIDAI * ATSUSHI * AKIRA * TAKAHIRO * KENCHI * KEIJI * TETSUYA * NESMITH * SHOKICHI * NAOTO * NAOKI Song Information ; Lyrics : ATSUSHI ; Music : Sean "PHEKOO" Phekoo ; Other Information : Arrangement: POCHI Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 1,017,546* Gallery MUSIC CARD Editions hiro_480.jpg|HIRO matsu_480.jpg|MATSU usa_480.jpg|ÜSA makidai_480.jpg|MAKIDAI atsushi_480.jpg|ATSUSHI akira_480.jpg|AKIRA takahiro_480.jpg|TAKAHIRO kenchi_480.jpg|KENCHI keiji_480.jpg|KEIJI tetsuya_480.jpg|TETSUYA nesmith_480.jpg|NESMITH shokichi_480.jpg|SHOKICHI naoto_480.jpg|NAOTO naoki_480.jpg|NAOKI Videos EXILE - PERFORMER'S PRIDE Trivia * Currently the best selling single of the group, with above 1 million copies sold. * Fifteenth #1 single of the group. * The music video of "EXILE PRIDE ~Konna Sekai wo Aisuru Tame~" includes members of the groups Sandaime J Soul Brothers, GENERATIONS, E-girls and male and female EXPG trainees. * The "PERFORMER'S PRIDE" video was recorded in the United States. External Links * [http://exile.jp/pride_sp/ Special Edition Special Website] * Single Page: Original Edition | Special Edition * Oricon Profile: CD+DVD | CD Only | CD+DVD Special Edition Category:EXILE Category:EXILE Songs Category:EXILE Singles Category:2013 Releases Category:2013 Singles Category:2013 Songs Category:2013 DVDs Category:2013 Music Cards Category:Number 1 Singles Category:Best Selling Singles Category:Million Seller Singles